Limit Break (Song)
For the skill, see: Limit Break. Limit Break was the 3rd opening theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and it's only opening theme used in the 2nd season. The theme is performed by the Japanese group JAM Project. It debuted in the Episode 66: Gold Paladin of the anime. An English version of this song is used in the dub. Starting from Ride 92, the members of Team Dreadnought are also shown in the opening. CD The CD containing "Limit Break" and named after it was released April 25, 2012. It contains the following tracks: *1. Limit Break *2. Fight! Fight! Fighting! *3. Limit Break (off vocal) *4. Fight! Fight! Fighting! (off vocal) Lyrics Kanji = 君と描く未来を　ずっと探してるよ 同じ距離で　同じ思いで　Ride on Dream （Take on us under the sunshine. LIMIT BREAK！We are Vanguard！） どんなに強くなっても　満足なんて出来ない　僕らヴァンガード （Wanna be final Vanguards） 行く手を阻むライバル　誰もが目指す最強　Top of the world！ 真の王者！ たどり着ける　叶うはずさ　明日を信じる僕らの どんな場面だって　あきらめない固い意志とパワー （Keep our way, LIMIT BREAK！） 空を行け　夢の真ん中を 目覚め行く世界へ　突き進め 大いなる進化の過程で ともに悩んだり　つまずいてもいいさ 限界まで　Break out！ （Take on us under the sunshine. LIMIT BREAK！We are Vanguard！） 勇気がここで燃えたら　アドレナリンがスパークする　僕らヴァンガード （Wanna be final Vanguards） 手にした新たな力　最強カード勝ち取れ栄光 夢へ　count down！ 運命試せ　一か八か　心の声に下声 どんなトラップだって　乗り越えていけるスキルとキセキ （Keep our way, LIMIT BREAK！） 舞い上がれ　思考のレベルへ 輝ける世界へ　たどり着け 苦しみに　打ち勝つ強さは 愛にあふれてる　優しさに満ちた ありのままの　Power！ （Hey！LIMIT BREAK！Hey！LIMIT BREAK！A~a~a~ahhh！） 空を行け　夢の真ん中を 目覚め行く世界へ　突き進め （LIMIT BREAK！） 舞い上がれ　思考のレベルへ 輝ける世界へ　たどり着け 大いなる進化の過程で ともに悩んだり　つまずいてもいいさ 限界まで　Break out！ (Hey！LIMIT BREAK！Hey！LIMIT BREAK！） |-| Rōmaji = Kimi to egaku mirai wo Zutto sagashiteru yo Onaji kyori de Onaji omoide Ride on Dream (Take on us under the sunshine. LIMIT BREAK! We are Vanguard!) Donna ni tsuyoku natte mo Manzoku nante dekinai Bokura VANGAADO (Wanna be final Vanguards) Iku te wo habamu RAIBARU Daremo ga mezasu saikyou Top of the world! Shin no ouja! Tadoritsukeru Kanau hazu sa Asu wo shinjiru bokura no Donna bamen datte Akiramenai katai ishi to PAWAA (Keep our way, LIMIT BREAK!) Sora wo yuke Yume no mannaka wo Mezame yuku sekai he Tsukisusume Ooinaru shinka no katei de Tomo ni nayandari Tsumazuite mo ii sa Genkai made Break out! (Take on us under the sunshine. LIMIT BREAK! We are Vanguard!) Yuuki ga koko de moetara ADORENARIN ga Spark suru Bokura VANGAADO (Wanna be final Vanguards) Te ni shita arata na chikara Saikyou KAADO kachitore eikou Yume he Count down! Unmei tamase Ichi ka bachi ka Kokoro no koe ni shitagae Donna TORAPPU datte Norikoete ikeru SUKIRU to kiseki (Keep our way, LIMIT BREAK!) Maiagare Shikou no REBERU he Kagayakeru sekai he Tadoritsuke Kurushimi ni Uchikatsu tsuyosa wa Ai ni afureteru Yasashisa ni michita Ari no mama no Power! (Hey! LIMIT BREAK! Hey! LIMIT BREAK! Ah Ah Ah Ah) Sora ni yuke Yume no mannaka wo Mezame yuku sekai he Tsukisusume (LIMIT BREAK!) Maiagare Shikou no REBERU he Kagayakeru sekai he Tadoritsuke Ooinaru shinka no katei de Tomo ni nayandari Tsumazuite mo ii sa Genkai made Break out! (Hey! LIMIT BREAK! Hey! LIMIT BREAK!) |-| English Version (TV Size) = I'm looking for the future to come We shall draw it together We'll go the distance, We'll share our hearts all the way Ride on Dream (Take on us under the sunshine. LIMIT BREAK! We are Vanguard) No matter how strong we all may become We shall never get satisfied. We are the Vanguards (Wanna be final Vanguards) Rivals just get in our way Everyone wants to be the strongest! Top of the world! A true champion! We can get there someday They will come true somehow Cause we all know tomorrow is on our way (It) doesn't matter what your life brings As long as you never give in Just believe in your power (Keep our way, LIMIT BREAK!) Go take the sky way Right through our own dreams Push your way to the world, It's awakening As we take our steps for the great evolution Face our worries all together. It's alright if we stumble our way To the limit we go, Break out! Characters that appear Characters that appear in both versions *Aichi Sendou *Toshiki Kai *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura *Asaka Narumi *Ren Suzugamori *Tetsu Shinjou *Takuto Tatsunagi *Kourin Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Taishi Miwa *Shinemon Nitta *Emi Characters that appear in 1st version *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Kenji Mitsusada *Ali Pajeel *Lee Shenlon *Christopher Lo Characters that appear in second version *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen Video File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Opening 3 - Limit Break|Japanese version File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Opening - Limit Break (English Version HD)|English version File:Vanguard opening 3 Limit break Full|Full version Trivia *This theme was used in the Episode 104: Where the Wind blows and Episode 142: Kamui's Fist. **It is also used in the Episode 172: Meet Great Daikaiser! in Season 4 . Category:Song